


Love is Louder

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellie is from our world, she's watched the show and gone to the cons. What happens when her world is turned upside down and she finds herself working with the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of work on here.. So please be nice?  
> Also, if there are any critiques, feel free to send them my way. Won't get better if I don't know what I've done wrong.

“Sam, I’m not letting you go alone. Not with your shoulder the way it is. That Cole guy took you out pretty quick. Besides, Dean doesn’t know me, I could go as bait.”

“I can’t let you do that. It’s just too dangerous.” He couldn’t look me in the eyes, he knew I was right.

“Sammy, please? I want to help.”

“Fine.”

That conversation went a lot better than I was expecting, so was catching Dean’s attention. Geared with tight dark jeans, and a sly smile, I walked into the bar that Crowley told us he would be.

“Hey sugar, buy ya a drink?”

He turned his head giving me the once over. Apparently liking what he saw, as he turned, flashing a grin.

“Well sure sweetheart, as long as you’re having one with me.” I knew it was meant to be more of a question, but the way it came out was more of a command. I nodded anyway, flagging down the bartender. A petite little blond came over to where we were sitting.

“What can I get you hun?”

“I’ll have a scotch, and ..”

“Make it 2.” Dean interrupted.

“Sure thing.” She walked away to get our drinks, I turned my attention back to Dean.

“So sweetheart, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?” He asked.

“Just a little bored of the clubs my friends usually drag me off to. Wanted a change of scenery.” I lied.

“Didn’t drag any of your friends with you?”

“Nope. They said they wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this.”

“So you’re alone?”

“Sure am. Good thing I came alone anyway. Wouldn’t have had your attention if I came with some of them.” I laughed.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head sugar. They wouldn’t have stolen my attention away you.” He flirted.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Have you seen yourself? Definitely the hottest thing in here.”

“Well then, I wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

“Oh? What do you say we finish off these drinks and head up to my room?” He asked.

“I have my own room, set all by itself, why don’t we go there instead?” I said with a . wink. Dammit, was I really sitting here flirting with Dean freaking Winchester. And he was totally falling for the bait. .

“Sure, sweetheart.”

I paid for our drinks, and we left. Before I could even get the door open, he had me pushed up against it, hands everywhere, mouth pressing hard into mine. I mentally laughed; he wasn’t going to be so eager once he realizes what waits for him in there. Might as well take advantage of it while I can. Somehow the door was opened, and we were in my room. Just a few more steps and he was safely in the devil’s trap.

“Hold on, let me get a light.” Pretending to feel my way over to the night stand, I grabbed the flask of holy water, while flicking on the light. Knowing his cue, Sam came out of the bathroom.

“Hey Dean.”


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kellie found Dean and take him back to the Bunker... Sammy gets a little too emotional and Kellie decides to try and distract him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit fast in the beginning, but coasts into something I promise. 
> 
> Sidenote: Should have said that last chapter. Sorry, for those who aren't quite caught up.. This takes place just after the Season 9 finale and going into Season 10. Trying to stay as original to the story line as possible without completely copying the works of the writers!

“I should have known. Sweetheart you were way too keen on taking me back here.”

“Whatever, I got you here now didn’t I?” I said rolling my eyes.

He looked like he was going to say something, but didn’t get too far, as I had thrown holy water on him. Causing him to roar out in pain, taking his opportunity, Sam placed the demon cuffs on his wrists. I stepped back, allowing Sam to step closer and start moving him out, breaking the devil’s trap.

“Kellie, go get the car.” I stepped out of the room and headed back over the bar’s parking lot. I sighed I disgust as I slid into the driver’s seat off the Impala. Demon Dean didn’t seem to care much for his car, unlike his regular self. I started her up and moved her to the front of the motel room. Sam pushed his brother out of the room, and manhandled him into the backseat of the car. I moved over to the passenger seat, letting Sam take over driving. I was still tired from the ride upstate to prepare to get Dean, so I curled up on the seat and fell asleep.

I woke a little while later to Sam shaking my shoulder. Groggy, I stumbled out of the car and made my out of the garage, heading towards the rooms, and flopped down on the first bed I found, passing out almost immediately.

I woke several hours later to something heavy draped over me. Opening my eyes, I saw it was just Sam’s arm. Seeing how peaceful he was, I didn’t bother getting up or moving, I just snuggled in and enjoyed the warmth of his body. A little while later he started to stir.

“Morning Sammy.”

“Morning.”

“Come on, let’s go get some coffee, and food, I’m starving.”

“Hold on.” He grabbed my arm from pushing his arm off. “Thank you. You haven’t had to stick around and help. You could have just tried to get back home. I just don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Probably crashed and burned. Really though Sam, I’m glad there were ways I could help. I’m too emotionally invested in the story to have it end just like that.” I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious Kellie.”

“I know you are Sam. I care about you and I want to see you through this. Now let’s get that breakfast I mentioned. Plus I really have to pee.” This time he did laugh and let me get up, I headed to the bathroom and he headed to the kitchen to get the coffee going.

When I was home, I had always been a “Dean girl”, completely head over heels with his whole, brooding bad boy with a soft heart thing. However, getting to know Sam, living here the past few months, talking about anything and everything, I’ve learned that he is a sweet, caring guy, who, when the situation arose, was also lethal. You just didn’t want him to carry so much weight on his shoulders, though you very well know he can handle, you just didn’t want him to. He’s grown on me, and I think I’ve grown on him.

I must have really lost myself in my thoughts, because it was long enough for Sam, to come back up the stairs to get me.

“Earth to Kellie.” He waved his hand in front of my face.

“Hmm? Yeah, just powered off for a minute.”

“Okay.”

We had our coffee and something for breakfast, and then we get to work. Demon curing was not going to be an easy task.

“You sure you want to go in there with me?”

“Yes. 100%. I told you I would go through this with you. I know it’s not going to be pretty, but I promised.”

He nodded and we stepped into the dungeon thing, I told myself to keep my mouth shut, this is not the time to add fuel to a demon sized fire.

Dean looked up at us, sizing up what we were doing in here. Seeing the cooler filled with the blessed blood, he sneered.

“Really.”

“For what it’s worth, we got your blood type.”

“I know you think you’re going to try and fix me. Did it ever occur to you, I don’t want to be fixed? Just let me go live my life, I won’t bother you. Let me take Princess and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Sam was trying his best to prep everything, ignoring his brother’s comments. He knew what Dean was trying to do, and he was trying to keep control of the situation.

“What do you say sweetheart? Come over here and untie me, I’ll take care of my brother and then we can go finish what we started.”

Ugh.. “Thanks, but no thanks sugar. You’re easy on the eyes and all, but I don’t think so.” So much for keeping my mouth shut.

However, it did help Sam get everything prepared.

“Eorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.. Kellie had me the first injection.”

“Sammy, you know I hate shots.”

“Well then, buckle up; this is going to be one Hell of a trip.” I said as I handed Sam the first needle, also throwing holy water on his older brother.

Sam moved in and stabbed the needle into his forearm, just above the Mark.

Dean let out a roar at the initial contact, and then silenced himself. Then his face scrunched in pain, excruciating by the look, and continued to roar and growl. I looked over to Sam, and the look on his face was enough to break my heart. _This was going to kill him_ , was written all over his face, we needed to get out of here, before Dean took notice and used it against him.

“C’mon Sam. Let him stew for a bit.” He nodded and followed me out of the room. Once we were out of sight of the dungeon, he leaned against the wall and collapsed.

“Sammy?” Nothing. I crouched down in front of him. “Sam look at me.” Still nothing. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. “Dammit Sam! We knew this was going to be rough on everyone involved, so yeah it’s going to hurt like hell for him, but you can’t let it defeat you. We’re doing the right thing here. Dean would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed.”

“What if I kill him, Kellie?”

“No, we are not playing the ‘what if?’ game. Dean is going to be fine. As far as I’m concerned, that thing sitting in there right now is not Dean.”

“I guess.” He didn’t sound like he meant it. I know that guilt and taking responsibility was all but in their genes, but Jesus! Time for a new tactic; Distraction.

“Time for Plan B I guess.”

“Wha-” I closed the gap between us, my lips meeting his. After the initial shock, he understood and returned the kiss, sliding his long legs out and pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers curl into his soft hair, pulling each of us deeper. Silently, I was urging him to let go of all the guilt he had teetering on his shoulders, _let me share your pain._ Soon, our mouths together was not enough, I moved away, trailing kisses along his stubbled jaw, nipping gently at his earlobe, moving along his neck, I met with the opening of his shirt and continued trailing my lips along his collarbone. His good hand wound its way through my hair and he was pulling me back to his face, feverishly finding my mouth. Sam’s hand moved from my hair, to the buttons of my shirt, practically ripping it from my body. He moved his mouth, following the same trail I had, not stopping at my collarbone, pulling my bra down exposing my breast. Hungrily, he places kisses and nips around the budding nipple. Flicking his tongue over it, caused a small moan to leave my lips.

“Sam.”

Before either of us could react, a cold, harsh laugh filled the hallway.

“You two have got to be kidding me!”

An even colder chill ran through my spine, officially ending the mood.

Sam pushed me off his lap, I turned to grab my discarded shirt, and when I looked back, Sam was already gone. So I, being the frustrated thing I am, went to the room we were holding Dean.

“Come for more sweetheart? My baby brother not enough for ya?”

I ignored him, grabbing my flask of holy water and another needle of blood. I threw the water in his face and stepped in closer to stab him. Not being satisfied with just that, I grabbed the demon knife and held it against his throat.

“I swear to every power in this world, if you don’t pull through this and stay a demonic assbutt, I will personally cut you open.”

I turned on my heel, leaving a very angry Dean behind me. I slammed the door to the dungeon, thinking I should go find Sam, but by the way he disappeared so fast, I decided against. Instead, I thought a nice relaxing shower would calm me down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the *blocking*, but it's just not the right time! More to follow!


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little look into Sam's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day! Actually probably be a lot more, it's mostly written out in one of my notebook's... Just need the time to copy it from one to the other!

-          Sam’s P.O.V –

“Time for Plan B.”

“Wha- ”

Before I could say anymore, Kellie’s lips were on my own. At first, I was taken aback by her boldness, then I relaxed, I’ve wanted to do this for a while. I pulled her closer, closing any space left between us. She deepened the kiss and I knew what this was about. I could almost physically feel some of the weight on my shoulders be lifted and transferred to hers. I didn’t want her to have the burden, but there is something about her that makes me want to share with her. There was so much being said in the kiss, I couldn’t help myself, I hungrily captured her mouth with mine, moving along her soft skin, wanting to taste more. I explored her chest, taking time to savour the tender skin around her breast, flicking my tongue over her nipple.

“Sam.” A soft sigh escaping her mouth, causing my groins to stir, that is until a cold laugh comes from the dungeon, sending an almost permanent chill through me. I pushed Kellie off and left to hide away in my room.

A few minutes later, I heard some slamming doors, some very colourful muttering, another door slam, water running, and then music blaring. I let the breath I didn’t know I was holding go, stretching out over my bed, I soon was pulled into dream land.

***

I woke a couple hours later to silence. I got up and went searching for Kellie. I checked her room, then the kitchen, then the library, which is where I found her. Leaning over the table, headphones in, music still blasting, notebook stretched out in front of her. This is usually how I found when she had a day that was rough on her. I asked her once why she would hide away in the library to write, and she told me that, there was just something about the way the books surrounded her that she took comfort in. I never asked what she wrote about, I always assumed it was like a diary or something. Though, today I was curious. Careful not to wake her, I reached over and took the notebook, flipping through it. First, there was a bit of her old school notes, some doodles along the margins, some research on how she got here. Some things that actually did look like diary entries, stuff that she needed to work through, I was mindful not to read too much there. Then there was something that I couldn’t help but read:

**_Sam Winchester_ **

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed, When you get what you want, but not what you need, When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone, but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to **fix you**_

**_Carry on my wayward son_ **

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand –_

-          _Maybe one day I will be brave enough to tell you what needs to be said, but for now we have other things to worry about, I’m sorry Sam._

I searched for any kind of explanation for what she wrote, but I didn’t get much further, Kellie was starting to stir. I set her notebook back down and quickly moved away, making it look like I was just coming into the room. She lifted her head slightly and pulled out one headphone.

“Let me sleep Moose. I was having a good dream.” Her voice still thick with sleep, as she playfully batted my hand away.

“You can’t be comfortable sleeping there.”

“Says the guy who can literally sleep anywhere.” She argued as she sat up and stretched. I took a quick sweep of her body, remembering where I had my face just a few short hours ago. She caught me, but didn’t say anything, just changed the subject.

“We got any of my coffee left?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Dammit.” I laughed at her, it was cute how though most things she could tolerate, she could not stand American coffee.

“We’ll make a trip north as soon as we can.”

“Okay.”

“We should probably go check in on Dean.”

“Last time I was in there, he was still a demonic douche.”

“You went in there by yourself?” I could hear the concern filling my voice.

“Yeah. I was annoyed, so I gave him another dose to shut him up.”

“Kellie…”

“Don’t Sammy, I know I shouldn’t have went in alone, but I was pissed. It seemed like you had relaxed and not giving into an infamous Winchester pity party, and he went and ruined it. I’ve seen how much pain you’ve been in the last few months and how stressed you’ve been looking for him. I thought you would be better once we had found him, but no, you got all mopey and autopiloted into thinking you were killing him. I tried to talk to you, to take you off that edge, but it wasn’t working. So I went with something else. But if you don’t want me going in there alone again, I won’t, I can’t trust myself enough to keep my mouth shut, and I don’t want to make it worse for anyone. Let’s go check on him.”

“But you said?”

“Alone. I promised you, you won’t go through this alone, I may want to punch his face in, but I’m pretty sure I can keep quiet with you around.”

“If you’re sure, then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Sam's name is supposed to be him reading out of Kellie's notebook, originally it was written in a different font to show the difference, but I wasn't quite sure how to fix it. 
> 
> This is a wee bit shorter than I was hoping for, but the next one has a lot more action!


	4. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kellie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: THERE IS AN IMPLIED RAPE SCENE. It is near the end of the chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for this chapter. I've not been in this type of situation, so I can only go by different stories I've read and T.V... I do not wish to upset anyone for inaccuracies.

Sam lead us back to the dungeon to check on Dean, as we walked in we saw Dean was unconscious with his head just hanging forward. Sam ran forward.

“Hey! Hey! Dean! Come on! Come back! You okay?”

Dean looked up, “Consider drowning in your own sweat while your blood boils okay.” For just the briefest second, I saw a flash of the old Dean being brought to the surface.

“Look, I can’t stop doing this.”

“Sure you can. You just stop! There’s no point in trying to bring your brother back now.”

“Oh, I will bring him back.”

“In fact, your uh… guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world bro has been M.I.A. for quite some time now. But I’m loving the new model: Lean, mean, Dean.”

“Right.”

“You notice I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the King of Hell over you! Maybe I was just … tired of babysitting you. Or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire since …Forever. Or maybe … Maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn’t for you. That your very existence sucked the life out of my life!”

“This isn’t my brother talking.”

“You never had a brother! Just an excuse for not manning up. But guess what: I quit.”

“No. No, you don’t. You don’t get to quit. We don’t get to quit in this family! This family is all we have ever had!”

“Well, then, we got nothin’.”

“Would you say that to Dad?”

“Dad? Oh, there’s a prize. There’s a man who brainwashed us into wasting our lives fighting his losing battle!”

Sam threw a face full of holy water at him.

“Oh. Ooh. Is this you manning up?”

“This is me yanking your lame ass out of the fire.” Sam walked over to Dean and stabbed the blood needle into his arm.

“You’re welcome.”

I watched as he walked away, remembering that is what Sam actually can be like, one minute like a hurt puppy that you just want to wrap him up in a blanket and protect him from the world, the next you want to run and hide in fear, because he is just so damn, scary. Watching it first hand, that’s an experience no one can forget, it was terrifying. I must have been lost in my reverie (for the millionth time) because Sam came back in and asked what I was doing. I followed him out this time and Sam said something about having to call Cas.

“Okay. I’m going to go to the garage.” I said to half-listening Sam.

I walked into the garage, and went over to where the Impala was parked. Her exterior didn't look any worse for wear, but her interior was filled with garbage. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, and plugging in my phone into the speakers, i set to work.

"This Dean may not look after you, but he'll be pissed with himself when he comes back. If not, I'll look after you Baby.”

I set to it, cleaning out all the garbage, vacuuming the floor and cleaning the windows. I decided that she should have a bath.

As I was moving her to the middle of the garage, the main power went out, causing the creepy red back up to be turned on. Fighting my urge to call out, I crept back into the main part of the bunker. Something was very wrong. I cursed myself for leaving my knife in my room. Even though I knew it was stupid, I went to my room to get it. Once the coast was clear, I crept along the hallway, only to be stopped by the sickening sound of wood breaking.

"Sammy! Let's have a beer and talk about this! Come on Sam! Let's finish this game!"

Fuck! Dean got out! And he sounded close to where I was. Quickly calculating my options, I ran back into the nearest room and dove under the bed.

“Don’t worry Princess, I would never forget about you. Come out now and join me, we’ll finish off Sammy, then we can celebrate!” He was closer than I had thought, and must have heard me make a dive for the room.

I looked over to the open door, seeing his shadow fill the hallway. Thinking I was a good enough distraction, I yelled out.

“So I’ll live?”                        

“Of course.” Came his reply, from the doorway.

“What will happen to Sam, if I come without a struggle?”

“What do you think will happen to him? If I let him go, he’ll only chase after us, and there’s no fun in that.” He said.

He was circling around the bed, like a predator does before pouncing on its prey. Hiding under the bed wasn’t my smartest move, but hey, neither is egging on a demon.

I saw him crouch down and felt his hands wrap around my ankle. With one sharp pull, he had me out from underneath the bed. Trying to seem more brave than I actually felt, I looked up to meet his gaze.

That’s when I screamed. His normally Winchester green eyes were replaced with soulless, cold, black ones. The scream earned me a sharp, hard kick to my chest, effectually cutting off any air from escaping my lungs.

“Now, now, I applaud your vocals, but we mustn’t be using them just yet.” He sneered.

Still trying to catch my breath, he picked me up and threw me onto the bed. Then he was everywhere, his mouth, his hands, ripping and tearing away my clothing, leaving me naked under his strong frame. I knew he was much stronger than I was, there would be no way I could just push him off me. So I just lay there, taking whatever torture he wanted to inflict. I don’t remember starting to cry, but that got me slapped in the face. Trying to shut everything out, I turned and looked to the door, praying that someone, anyone would come and help me.

I don’t remember when Sam or Cas came into the room, I don’t remember the fight between the three men. All I remember is Cas, using whatever Grace he had to restrain Dean and take him from the room, and Sam, carefully pulling the blankets up over me and then he too left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to those following, changing this scene will make sense later on!


	5. Demon pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellie wakes up.

Sometime later, I came to.

It was way too quiet in the bunker. I got up, wrapped the blanket around me and went searching for signs of life.

At the top of the stairs I heard voices.

"Sam, there is no need to be so worried, I had Hannah heal her." Cas?

"That was just the ones you could see. What about the rest of her? It's bad enough she's been dropped into a world where everything scary is real, and now this!"

"I would imagine it has been rough on her, however, she seems to have adjusted well to it. She's strong Sam."

"What do you mean Cas?"

"I mean, she's very much like the both of you. She harnesses many traits of your personalities' as well as being her own person. Hannah has informed me that her mind is quite the thing to observe, before you start Sam, she was just 'taking a sweep' for any traumatic damage. She did not pry into things Kellie would not want us knowing, she has that very well hidden in the depths. But she's a fighter, she knows what has to be done, and will do the right thing."

"Awe, thanks Castiel, I didn't realize you cared so much."

"You are welcome. How are you feeling?" The sarcasm was still lost on him as he cocked his head to one side.

"Thanks to Hannah, the headache I should have does not exist, and I feel like I have slept for days."

"That is good to hear. I will tell Hannah that her help was appreciated. I must be getting back to her now. Sam, Dean, Kellie." He turned to each of us as he said our names, as a way of saying goodbye. I will never understand the angel.

"See ya Cas. Now, before we go any further I have something that needs to be said: don't start blaming yourselves for what happened. I'm 100% fine, no major damage was inflicted, whatever injuries I sustained have been healed by Hannah. I understand that it was not really you Dean, so stuff looking like someone shot your puppy."

I walked into the kitchen before either of them could argue and made myself a coffee. I hadn't really lied to them, I was fine, but looking at Dean's face for the first time since the cure, had something stir inside of me. I had been more worried that his eyes would be the cold black ones I saw the last time, but they weren't, they were his usual shade of Dean green. Still there was something there I couldn’t place.

I shook my head, no point on letting it get to me.

Discontent with the fact that I was drinking gross American coffee, I went back out to where the guys were.

"Guys, just drop it. What’s done is done. I am fine. Besides, did either one of you stop and think that my actions and words were a little too deliberate, given the circumstance?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the fact that even though I knew I would get found, I still answered your questions Dean?"

"You let yourself be bait." It wasn't a question as the realization sank in.

"Not intentionally, but I used what I could to try and buy you some time Sam, I had no idea how far away you were. It wasn't the best plan, but it worked."

"But..."

"No buts. Besides, what do you want me to tell you? That every time I look at Dean, I want to hurl myself off a tall building? Because I would be lying. And judging by the looks on your faces, you don't want to hear that either. Now if you two are done questioning my sanity, I have something to finish in the garage."

"You want someone to help?"

"No thanks Sam. I can handle it." I turned and left, heading back to finish cleaning up baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short. Next one is a short one too. But then it should be back to normal.


	6. Kellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sam

"Is she always like this."

"For the most part."

"You know Cas is right. She is a lot like us Sammy."

"I know. Which makes me wonder if she is really okay."

"She seems to be. I mean, I hate myself for what I did to her, she really didn't have a hard time to look at me. It's like she accepted what happened and locked it away."

"I think it's more she just let it go, not locked it up though."

"I guess. Hey, you never really told me how she ended up here."

"We're not entirely sure on the how part or why, but basically she's from the universe where we're that T.V show."

"I hated that place."

"Me too. But she says that she fell asleep in her universe, and woke up here. At first she thought she was dreaming, and then she just trailed off and puked. Not from the inter-dimensional travel, but because she couldn't believe it was real. I did ask her what made her realize she wasn't dreaming anymore, she never finished the sentence, but from what I caught it was something along the lines of 'Dean is usually here and it's a lot different..' Her face did go really red. Then it was like a switch flipped and she started asking questions, mostly about whether or not stuff on the show was real or not. Which everything is, except for the actors that play us are really good friends, and that Misha guy  didn't really die."

"So she knows everything?"

"Pretty much, the show does go into a lot of detail. Even weirder, she showed me some of the pictures she had on her computer of the actors that play us, dude they look exactly like us."

"That's fucked up! No wonder she thought it was a dream!"

"No kidding. But she has adjusted well, and has been a huge help. And she's just a great person to be around. Well, you saw it for yourself, she knows that we tend to put a crap-ton of blame on ourselves and she won't go for it. Once she told me, 'You are perfect you stupid bastard, there is not a single thing wrong with you. There isn't even a bad hair on your hair, you are good ok? Don't you forget it!''

"Why did she say that?"

"It was after the whole Lester thing, I was beating myself up over it."

"Oh."

"Though she does complain about the coffee here."

"Why?"

"She's from Canada, they this coffee place there that's "Like crack". We've made a few trips to the border to grab a supply of them, she even made me try one. It was actually pretty good. Why are you laughing?"

"She's from Canada? Crowely tends to call you Moose? Dude you don't see how that is funny?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch. I think it's hilarious, but if you don't that's fine. I'm going to go work on Baby. I recall not being the nicest to her the past few months."

"Whatever. Remember Kellie is in there."


	7. I'm A Nightmare, Dressed Like A Day Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kellie..

I sang along with the music, rather proud of myself, I had successfully found all the necessary car cleaning stuff, and did a cleaning job that could have rivaled Dean's handiwork. Cleaning up the mess I made, still singing along to Taylor Swift's 'Shake it Off.' Dancing around, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Turning around, I saw it was just Dean, I went over to the speakers and turned down the music.

"You going to say something, or just stand there looking like a fish out of water?"

"This is what you were doing in here?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was doing?"

"I dunno."

"Well all I know is that Baby here was dirty and had a shit load of garbage in her. Frankly, it was depressing."

He was back to looking at me like I had two heads. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't appreciate a nice car."

"You didn't have to."

"But I did. It was really depressing to see how mistreated she was. I should kick your ass, just on principle alone."

"Bring it on, Canada." Ah, so there's the Dean we all know and love.

"You asked for it." I shrugged and went at him, catching him off guard and tackling him easily to the ground. That didn't last long; in the next second he had me on the ground, mindful to not put his full weight on me and started tickling my sides.

"Dammit! I can't breathe!" I tried pushing him off.

"Giving up?"

"Yes."

"That was easy."

"Shut up. I couldn't breathe. Besides you don't play fair!" I said, punching his arm.

We both forgot everything that happened in the last 12 hours; that was until he jumped off me, like I’d burned him.

"What?"

"Sorry, didn't realize I had you pinned."

"Nothing to be sorry for. If I had a problem with it, I would have said so." He better not start with the guilt thing.

"You should. After what I did to you? How could you stand being in the same room as me?"

“Can’t you see that I’m fine? Honestly Dean, that wasn’t the worst thing to happen to me, so please stop beating yourself up over it. It’s fine.” I said exasperated.

"Still I can't say sorry enough. I remember everything I did, and I remember liking what I did. I've killed innocent people. What I wanted to do to you? It was horrific. But I didn't care. You had pissed me off, and I wanted you to suffer. That's why I feel so bad."

He really did feel bad about everything that happened, it was written all over his face. I just didn’t want spend days worrying over something so small. So he beat me up? So what?

“I’m fine, really. Now stop with all this chick-flick stuff before I hurl.” I laughed.

Dean returned my laughter, though I could tell my ‘wasn’t the worst thing to happen to me’ comment didn’t go unnoticed. But he didn’t press the issue any further.


	8. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV...

She honestly didn’t look that bothered by what I did. I wonder if Hannah took away that memory? If she only left the part about me beating her up, and not..

I couldn’t even say the words to myself.

But here she was, laughing and carrying on, like nothing really did happen. She even cleaned up my car for me, like she had to apologize for something. I would have to ask Sam what else he knows about her. Or Cas.

“Hey Dean?”

God I spaced out didn’t I? “Yeah?”

“Seriously, I’m fine. You Winchesters put too much blame on yourselves. You guys have been anonymously saving the world for years, and get next to no thanks, and when you screw up, sure it sometimes has catastrophic consequences, but you fix them, and still save the day.”

“Thanks Kellie.”

“Anytime Dean. No if you excuse me, I would like to go get properly dressed.” She said walking past me.

I sat in the garage for some time, thinking about what she said. Did everyone from her world think that? Or was that just her opinion? And why was I so trusting of her? I have no idea who she is, where she really came from, for all I know she’s been sent to kill us. Then again, she’s been here for months and hasn’t laid a hand on Sam. Hannah saw into her mind, she would have said something if there was a threat. Right?

Hannah!

_I’m not sure if you have your angel ears on, but if you hear this, get Cas to call me, I need to talk to you both._

No sooner had I prayed, my phone went off.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean. Hannah said you just prayed to her, what seems to be the problem?”

“Not a problem really, just wanted to know what she saw when she was healing Kellie.”

There was some shuffling and Hannah spoke up on the other end, “Dean, I cannot tell you what I saw. They are not for me to share.”

“I guess I understand that. I know how much I hate whenever one of you read into my head. But can you tell me if there was anything Sam or I should be concerned about?”

“If I saw anything to indicate that she was dangerous, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause, and some murmuring, “There was something, she could become very dangerous, Dean. But not in the way you are thinking. Remember this, her past memories are very clouded, whether from her travels into our world, or something else. They have a distinct feel to them. I believe she does not really know who she is. And something could trigger those memories. As you say, long story short; she is not dangerous to you or your brother, more so to herself.”

I was more confused than when I started, but at least I got some answers.

“Thanks guys.”

“You’re welcome Dean.” And they hung up.

I decided to stop hiding in the garage, and was heading up to my room, when I heard a scream.

Bolting down the hallway, I almost ran into Sam, gun cocked.

Falling back into routine, we stood by her door, looked at each other and gave the silent count of three, before I kicked in her door.

“Jesus CHRIST!!” She screamed. “What are you guys doing in here?”

“We heard you scream?” Sam more asked than said.

“There was a spider.” She said, sheepishly. “It fell on my face when I was looking for a shirt.”

“Oh.” Was all either of us could say.

“Sorry for making you guys come running.”

“It’s fine.” Sam laughed.

“Well, thanks for making sure I was fine, but I’d like to finish getting dressed now.” She said indicating to her half nakedness.

We walked out of her room, with her closing the door behind us.

“I could have sworn that I heard talking before we went in.” I said.

“Why would she lie if there was something in there with her?”

“I dunno, man.”


End file.
